This invention relates to the production of comminuted meat products; and is directed primarily to: (A) effectuating improved binding of the principal components of such products, i.e., the meat, fat and water; and (B) a novel product which makes it possible to achieve the aforementioned improved binding effect by using a milk (dairy) albuminate.
In "Science of Meat and Meat Products" published by the American Meat Institute Foundation, it is stated that one of the best proteins which effectuates the desired binding is provided by the undenatured myosin portion of the red muscle meat of bulls and cows; and the best binding power is obtained within the first 48 hours after slaughter; i.e., before rigor mortis sets in. Such meat is known as "hot" meat.
The use of such "hot" meat is impracticable under present day manufacturing techniques; and has been discontinued.
The meats which serve as the bases for products such as bologna, frankfurters, luncheon meats, etc., are either much older than 48 hours or indeed, frozen. When rigor mortis sets in, lactic acid is formed, and, in consequence thereof, the soluble proteins undergo denaturation. Hence, the binding components present in the freshly slaughtered meat are greatly reduced or, in fact, have been inactivated by the time the meat enters into the manufacture of the comminuted products.